


A Simpler Definition

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francine on Katchoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simpler Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Strangely enough, written before I read 'Ever After'.

Katchoo used to tell Francine that she's strong, but no-one ever believes that just by being told. It wasn't as if Francine wasn't introspective enough as it was. What could she compare herself to? All she had on her record of disasters survived was a miscarriage. (That had ripped her inside out, in more ways than one, but somehow here she still was.) Well, and a kidnapping or two, perhaps.

Katchoo was the real survivor. Francine could hardly begin to approach the subject of endurance when Katchoo was around; what did Francine know about survival? Nothing. Not her.

She even ran away from Katchoo, for years. Katchoo was the hardest thing that had ever happened to her. The only real thing that had happened to her. The only person who was just hers. The definer of her small life; the lily over her breast; the beginning of her maturity and the end of her childhood.

That's not the sort of thing that has anything to do with self-definition; it just is, there, big as the world. It's almost a relief, in the end, to define it in Casey's simple terms, see it through her eyes, and just be in love.


End file.
